Return of an Angel
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Sequal to Leaving. Tyson Returns but who is this Kid whoes with him? Will Kai and Tyson be reunited? Read to find out
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – Don't own the characters except Demon and Kyle

Rating – M

Warnings – contains boy/boy romance, abuse, rape

Return of an Angel

Kai sighed as he got out of bed. It had been five years since Tyson had left. Five long miserable years. During those years Biovault had become more powerful and was now joined with the BBA. Once joined with the BBA, Kai collected a team of bladers to search for Tyson, but they still could not find him. It was like he had just vanished. Once dressed he left his room that he had once shared with Tyson and went downstairs. He noticed that Max and Ray were already up and having breakfast.

"Good morning Kai. How are you?" Max greeted cheerfully. Kai just glared coldly at him.

"Max just get lost you brat" Kai retorted.

"Hey don't you speak to Max like that. You apologise to him right now" Ray roared. No one spoke to his Maxie like that.

"Make me" dared Kai. Ray clenched his fist but didn't make a move to strike Kai. Ray knew that fighting with Kai was dangerous. He also knew that Kai would easily won even if Ray used all his skill and power; he would be no match against Kai. Kai smirked and sat down. After breakfast Max and Ray left, hoping that with enough space, Kai would cool down.

"He's retorted back to old self. That's a shame. He was opening up" Max said. Ray nodded.

"Seems so. If Tyson were here Kai would change. Kai would do anything for Tyson" Ray muttered. Just then they stopped in their tracks. Their eyes widened and as they saw him. He hadn't changed much in five years. Standing next to him was a small boy who looked like Tyson, however he had long black hair and a scowl fixed on his face.

"Hey Tyson" Max shouted. They watched as Tyson looked at them. They crossed over and were shocked at what they saw. Tyson was covered in bruises and cuts. His once bright and cheerful face looked grim and miserable. Just then Ray yelped.

"You stay away from mummy. You caused this so stay away from him" the little boy shouted. With that he took Tyson's hand and led him away. Max and Ray watched in disbelief as Tyson, their once stubborn friend, let himself be lead away.

"Should we follow?" Max asked looked at Ray who nodded. He didn't want to tell Max, but he had sensed that something was different. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something strange about Tyson and the kid.

Tyson flopped on the soft couch and sighed. When he had seen Max and Ray his heart had leapt. Thoughts and questions had flooded his mind. He knew that his son Kyle would tell Demon what had happened and he knew full well that Demon would not be happy. He was trapped. He was unable to do what he wanted to do because he was bound to Demon and Kyle. Suddenly Tyson bolted upright as he heard the front door open. He heard Kyle's voice. He gulped as he watched Demon wearily enter the room. At that moment Kyle left the room. He watched Demon nervously as he walked towards him. Demon sat down and pulled Tyson on his lap and held Tyson close to him.

"What am I going to do with you? I save your life and you swear total obidenience to me, then you run away and betray me by falling in love with a mortal and then you sneak out. So what am I going to do with you?" Demon asked holding Tyson closer to his body.

Silence. A silence that disturbed Tyson. He could feel Demon's hands roam his body; making Tyson groan but not with love or lust. No he groan because he was sick of it all. He may be bound to Demon but he heart was bound to Kai's and Tyson couldn't see a reason to live without Kai. However, he hated to admit it but what Demon had said was true. Long before he had met Kai and the others and long before they were even alive, Tyson was saved by Demon. Tyson had been the son of Lord Kinomiya, who had many enemies. Unfortunately, his enemies kidnapped Tyson and he had nearly died due to the injuries they had inflicted. Then Demon had come and saved his life. In return Tyson had sworn his loyalty to Demon, however he fled from Demon. When he met Kai his life changed and after a couple of years they eventually became a couple and that was when everything changed once again. Soon after Tyson had moved in with Kai he had known that Demon was around and left and soon enough was found and captured once again by Demon and as punishment forced to bear his child.

Tyson tried to pull away from Demon but found that he couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere MY angel" Demon whispered possessively into Tyson's ear and he nipped it playfully.

"Please just stop. Let me go" Tyson begged. Demon chuckled.

"Do you think I will let a beautiful creature like you go? Do you think that I'll let you go back to that mortal?" Demon asked.

"No" was all Tyson could say. He knew that no matter where Tyson went, Demon would follow like a moth to a flame. Tyson was the flame and Demon was the moth.

"I'm glad we understand each other. I am your master and you will obey my every command and if I'm satisfied with your behaviour then I will take you and Kyle out for a couple of hours and we'll be a happy family" Demon told Tyson. Demon then scooped the light Tyson into his arms and carried him upstairs and into their bedroom.

Kai looked up as Max and Ray entered the living room. From the look on their faces he knew instantly that they knew something that he didn't and they weren't going to tell him. God I hate it when that happens, Kai thought angrily to himself.

"Hey Max I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I shouldn't have shouted at you. Please forgive me" Kai apologised. Max smiled at his friend.

"It's alright. I understand how frustrated you are that you are unable to track down Tyson but we will find him" Max tried to reassure Kai. Kai looked at Max and then at Ray.

"You're hiding something from me and I know it" Kai accused. Max turned to face Ray who nodded at him.

"Look Kai we saw him in town" Max admitted. Kai's eyes widened. He was here.

"But the thing was he had this little kid with him and another thing when we got closer to Tyson we noticed that he had cuts and bruises over his face. We didn't talk to him instead the kid kicked Ray and blamed us for causing his bruises and cuts" Max continued. Kai growled angrily. Max hurried away from Kai, scarred of what he might do. Ray placed his arms protectively around Max's waist.

Kai was furious. Nobody but nobody touches MY Tyson but me Kai thought possessively. Kai then turned his attention back to Max and Ray who gulped.

"Max, Ray I want you to get the others together and you've got one hour at the most to do that." commanded Kai. Max and Ray nodded and obediently started to get everyone together. Once they had gone, Kai took his jacket and left the mansion to search for Tyson…HIS Tyson.

Authors Note – Well that's that done. By the way this is the sequel to Leaving. Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer – The only characters I OWN are Demon and Kyle.

Warnings – contains yaoi so leave if you disagree with this

Italics - telepathy

Return of an Angel

Chapter Two

Tyson groaned as he pushed the covers away from his body. He knew that Demon was already up. Tyson dressed and tied his hair back, knowing full well how Demon hated it when his hair was tied back. Tyson smirked. Demon loved his hair down. He told him often that it made him even more beautiful. Kai on the other hand didn't care whether or not Tyson had his hair up or down. Kai just enjoyed being around Tyson. With a sigh, Tyson left the room and walked downstairs. He entered the living room and he saw that Demon was reading his morning paper which was normal. To any other person this activity may seem normal, but when Demon was concerned nothing was normal.

"Morning angel" Demon said looking at Tyson. He closed his paper and put it on the floor. Then he got up and strode gracefully towards him, wrapping his strong arms round Tyson slim waist and pulling him closer to his body, preventing escape.

"Morning to you to" replied Tyson before pulling away. Suddenly Tyson held his stomach. He could feel a sharp pain course through his body. He fell to floor. He could feel Demon's arms scoop him up before placing him on the soft couch.

"I'll get the doctor. Kyle look after mummy for a couple of minutes. Don't let him get up" ordered Demon. Kyle obeyed and went to sit beside his mother. Tyson knew all to well what Doctor Demon was going to ask for, but he was in too much pain to argue or resist.

Kai wandered the streets hoping to spot Tyson, but he couldn't see or hear him anywhere. Where are you Tyson? Kai asked himself before turning round and heading back to the mansion.

Tyson looked up when he heard the front door. He had heard everything even before they had even entered the house. Demon had done it again to prevent Tyson being able to run away and he had asked for the same doctor because he knew that Tyson was scarred of the man and would be easy to control. Tyson turned away, pretending to be asleep when Demon entered the room.

"Tyson I know your not asleep so open your eyes or I might do something that'll you'll regret" Demon warned glaring at Tyson. Tyson's eyes fluttered open but he kept his head turned away from them.

"He's not changed on bit" said the doctor.

"Sure hasn't" agreed Demon. Demon strode over to Tyson's lying form, lifted his head and sat down. He then laid Tyson head on his lap and began to brush Tyson's soft hair out of his face.

"Well then lets get started" the doctor said amused. Tyson gulped silently and shivered when he felt the doctors cold hands roam his stomach. He looked up at Demon who was smiling. Tyson was glad when the doctor took his hands off his stomach.

"Everything is fine and is going as it should be. However, I'll have to check him over more often since this is your second child you know just to make sure that the child is alright" the doctor said much to Tyson's dismay.

"Of course and maybe it will be better if you stayed over till the child is born" Demon suggested.

"If that's alright with you Demon and that way I can also check Kyle if he feels sick" the doctor said agreeing with Demon's suggestion. Tyson swung his legs and got up and brushed past the doctor and left the room. Tyson ran upstairs and opened the window as wide as he could. He climbed out and let out his wings before soaring into the sky.

_Kai meet me at Angels Cove_

Tyson hoped Kai would be there. He needed him.

_Kai meet me at Angels Cove_

Kai stopped in his tracks and spun round, but no one was there. That was odd he was sure he had heard Tyson's voice just a minute ago. Was he imagining it? No I can't be only Tyson and I know about Angels Cove Kai thought to himself. He then turned round and sprinted all the way to Angels Cove.

When Kai arrived at Angels Cove his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. There in all his glory stood Tyson. He had his back to Kai. Kai smiled.

"Tyson is that you?" asked Kai. The boy turned round and smiled at him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Kai?" Tyson said. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he began to cry. Kai rushed toward his angel and wrapped his arms round his waist. Instead of trying to pull away like he did with Demon, Tyson snuggled closer to Kai; seeking protection as well as comfort. Kai was shocked at first but it disappeared. Tyson needed him.

"Come on Tyson. What's wrong? Please tell me and I'll help you" Kai whispered softly. Tyson looked at him, tears still cascading out of his eyes.

"I…can't…he'll…find…out…and…I…don't…want…to…involve…you" replied Tyson in between sobs. He was shocked. He remember a time when Tyson kept telling Kai that he should open up more and let them help him with his problems because that's what's friends did for each other. Now Tyson was the one who was refusing help.

"It's ok Tyson. Let me help you. I'll always be there for you. I love you too much to let you deal with this on your own and I'm sure the others would hate me if I did" Kai told him trying to sooth him and make him open up just like what he had done for Kai all those years before. He could feel Tyson calm down. Tyson looked at him.

"You'll do that for me? Even after what I've done?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded.

"I love you so much that I'd do anything for you just so then we can be together." Kai told his angel. He heard Tyson sigh.

"I love you too, but we can't be together. I'm not the Tyson who thought you knew and I belong to someone else and no matter how hard I try he always finds me. He'll never let me go either. But Kai you have my heart and you always will. I love you…" at that moment Kai captured Tyson's sweet lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled his angel even closer to him. Tyson knew he should pull away, but his heart wouldn't let him. He loved Kai and he wanted to be with him. Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck to deep the kiss. Slowly, they broke apart and they gazed into each other's eyes. Kai smirked. Tyson rested his head on Kai's broad shoulder.

"Kai my love he'll find out so please be careful and protect our friends. Be aware of a man known as D Wolfe. Make sure you all stick together. I love you so much and I don't want anyone to get because of me" warned Tyson. Kai nodded

"I'll tell the Chief look out D Wolf and I'll get them all to stay at the mansion. I promise you Tyson that I'll protect them. If you need anything else let me know. I love you" Kai replied. Tyson smiled as he looked at him.

"I know you do. Kai I have to go meet me here same time tomorrow night" Tyson said before giving Kai one last kiss before pulling away.

"Wild horses won't be able to stop me" Kai replied. Tyson smiled and then sprinted away. Kai watched Tyson leave and he felt a tear roll out of his eyes. I promise you my love that I will help you and we will be together again one day Kai vowed and with that he left.

Authors Note – What do you think? Was it a good place to end? I think it was. Read and review and enjoy.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer – Only own the characters Demon, Kyle and that evil Doctor.

Chapter Three

When Tyson returned he saw Demon standing in front of the front door. Tyson gulped. Tyson walked towards him. Suddenly Demon grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Tyson flinched as he heard the door slam shut. Demon shoved Tyson against the wall. Tyson yelled in pain as his head crashed into the wall. Tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't and wouldn't look at Demon. How he hated him.

"How dare you meet up with him" Demon hissed at him. Tyson gulped. He was scarred.

"At least he doesn't use me" whispered Tyson hoping that Demon wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, Demon had heard him.

"What did you say?" asked Demon angrily. He wasn't used to someone talk back to him.

"You heard. At least Kai doesn't use me unlike you. You force yourself on me and then you get that evil man to examine me when you know full well that I HATE him. At least Kai loves me" Tyson retorted. His words were filled with hatred was directed at Demon. Before Tyson could escape, Demon grabbed his neck and lifted him off the floor; his dark black eyes glaring menacingly at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? YOU'D BE DEAD IF I HADN'T SAVED YOUR PATHETIC LIFE" Demon roared at him letting go of him. With a thud, Tyson fell to the floor. He landed on his arm awkwardly. A loud snapping sound could be heard before Tyson cried out in pain. He held his arm that was obviously broken. Just then the doctor came and glared at Tyson as through he blamed Tyson.

"If Demon's baby is hurt then you're to blame" the doctor told Tyson. His eyes widened.

"You BASTARD. This is my child as much as Demon's. I'm the one whose going to be carrying it and I'm the one whose giving birth. So how dare you just blame me?" Tyson answered back glaring at the doctor.

"Tyson hold you tongue" commanded Demon. Tyson turned to face Demon who was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

_Kai help me_

Tyson yelped as the doctor's cold hands touched his skin. He closed his eyes and thought of Kai; how he looked, how he was always there for him and how he loved him. He remembered the time when Kai had first taken him to Angel's Cove; on that evening the sunset was the most amazing sunset Tyson had ever seen, showing a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows. It had been the night that Kai had confessed his love for him and only him; making it the best night in Tyson's life.

Tyson opened his eyes as the cold hands were removed from his stomach.

"Your luckily that you didn't damage Demon's baby" the doctor told Tyson glaring at him. Tyson growled and watched the doctor turn his attention to his broken arm. When Tyson refused to give it to him willingly, the doctor yanked it. Tyson cried in pain; tears rolled down his cheeks. He could feel his arm being strapped up. He turned and saw Demon glaring at him.

"I hope that this will remind you of what will happen if you ever disobey me again" Demon said while he strode over to him. Demon knelt down in front of him.

"You know I don't really want to hurt you, I love you but you keep disobeying me and I get angry and I lose my temper. So I punish you to remind you who's the master" continued Demon before pulling Tyson towards him, wrapping his arm round him. He then scooped him up and carried him upstairs.

_Kai help me_

Kai's eyes snapped open. Tyson was in trouble and he needed him. Kai kicked the covers away from his body and quickly dressed. He rushed out of the mansion and ran all the way to Angel's Cove.

Tyson woke up to find that he had a collar around his neck and was tied to a on the bed post. He found that he was in the kneeling position. He yanked at the chain, but soon gave up. The door opened to reveal Demon standing there with a smirk on his face. His black eyes never left Tyson's face; making Tyson shudder with fear. Before he knew it, Demon was sitting beside him; stroking his cheek. Tyson turn away.

"I hate to do this I really do but I can't trust you. Till I can trust you this is how you'll be treated. I'll send Kyle in so then you have some company" Demon told him.

"Kyle is no son of mine. I hate him as much as I hate you" retorted Tyson earning him a punch in his jaw.

"That's no way to talk about our son" Demon shouted angrily.

"I hate him I…" before he could finish what he was going to say, Demon had knocked him out by pinching his neck. Tyson's body slumped against Demon's body. Demon held him close and kissed him on the lips before pulling the bedcovers closer to his body.

"Sleep well my angel" whispered Demon before leaving the room.

Kai winced slightly as he felt someone or something pinch his neck, but when he turned to look there was no one there except there was a tiny red mark on his neck. Strange he thought to himself but quickly dismissed it.

Kyle sat quietly at the edge of his mother's bed; tears rolling out of his sparkling blue eyes and down his pale cheeks. His mother hated him and he knew full well. Like all angels, even at his age, he had excellent hearing. He lent down and rested his head on his mother's chest. Tyson's eyes suddenly fluttered open. His eyes widened at the sight of Kyle crying. Not once had Tyson seen his son cry.

"Kyle what's the matter?" Tyson asked looking at him young son. Kyle looked up, surprised that his mother had asked him such a question considering that his mother hated him.

"You…hate…me" replied Kyle in between sobs. Tyson felt awful and pulled his son closer to him and wrapped his good arm around his slim waist..

"I don't hate you son. I hate you father. It slipped out. Your father has hurt me in ways that you'll never know. You one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I love you me son" answered Tyson trying his best to comfort him. Soon enough Kyle stopped crying and looked at his mother with a new found love.

"Mum you don't like father but you love someone else" Kyle stated the fact. Tyson's eyes widened.

"Your right I do hate your father and yes I love someone else" answered Tyson.

"Who is he? What's he like? Will he like me?" Kyle asked looking at his mother. Tyson chuckled

"He's Kai and he was my team captain and he's sort of cold towards his enemies but when he's with our friends he's friendlier but when it just me and him he's really sweet and caring and I'm sure he'll like you since you are my son" retorted Tyson. Tyson watched as his son's eyes widened in delight.

"Come on then lets go" Kyle ordered jumping off the bed.

"I can't Kyle I'm chained to the bed post" Tyson said pulling at the chain. Kyle's eyes widened and took out a key from his pocket. Kyle went over and unlocked the collar. Tyson then got up and quickly dressed. Kyle opened the window while he waited and soon enough the two angels flew away from the house.

_Kai my love I'm coming. Wait for me outside the mansion_

_Kai my love I'm coming, wait for me outside the mansion_

Kai took his eyes from the book he was reading and put it on the recently polished coffee table. A sigh escaped his lips. HIS Tyson was coming here to see him. Kai rushed down just in time to see Tyson, his sweet and beautiful angel land gracefully in front of him.

"Tyson I…" Kai didn't finish what he was going to say instead he pulled Tyson into a hug. Tyson winced in pain as his broken arm brushed against Kai's muscular chest. Kai looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked full of concern.

"It was Demon but I'll tell you later. There's someone who wants to meet you" Kai was confused he hadn't seen anyone arrive with Tyson.

"Come on don't be shy son he's not going to bite" Tyson said trying to coax someone or something to come and meet up. Then suddenly two eyes appeared from behind Tyson's leg and before he could hide again, Tyson scooped him up easily. What surprised Kai was that even with a broken arm Tyson could still hold on to a small child who was riddling around.

"Kyle Kai's not going to hate you come on you're the one who wanted to meet him" it was then the boy stopped riddling and turned to face Kai.

"Kyle this is Kai, Kai this is Kyle my son" Tyson said introducing his son to his lover. Kyle looked at Kai before smiling and turning to Tyson.

"He's ok mother" Kyle said with a warm hearted smile.

Tyson chuckled "I'm glad you approve son"

Wiggling Kyle said "Can you put me down now" and with that Tyson obeyed and Kai wrapped an arm around Tyson's waist and at that they all walked inside.

Authors Note – What do you think? Was it good? Please read and review and it u have any complaints then e-mail me at 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer - See chapter 1. Gabriel also belongs to me

Return of an Angel

Chapter Four

Tyson sighed heavily and looked around the room. He knew that he would of had to tell them eventually if things with Demon got out of hand. He had made sure that Kyle was out of the room and was currently being watched over by Gramps. He snuggled closer to Kai who placed a possesive arm around his waist.

"You don't have to tell us if you want" Kai whispered. Tyson stared at his lover, his one true mate.

"If I don't, I'll never tell. Besides you deserve to know. I hate keeping secrets from you and the others. I want you to know what I really am" Tyson responded. Kai nodded and Tyson turned his attention back on Max, Ray, Hilary and the chief.

Tyson was worried. What if they reject me? What will they think of me once they know the truth?

"Listen, what I am about to tell you isn't going to be pleasent. To be honest, it was the worst part my entire life" warned Tyson. Max looked at his friend, wanting to go and comfort him, but a warning death glare from Kai stopped him. It had taken five years for Tyson and Kai to be reunited and it seemed that Kai wasn't going to let anyone take HIS tyson away from him again.

"Look Tyson please tell us, we want to be able to understand what you are going through so that we can help you and Kyle" Ray spoke looking at Tyson. Tyson nodded.

"It all started 500 years ago. I was 18 in that time and I had led a hard life. My mother died when I was 7 and my dad took care of me. That only lasted till I was 15, when my dad noticed that people were attracted to me and they gladly offered my dad money just so they could fuck me and do what they wanted. Three years later I ran away and got myself into a lot of trouble, before I knew what was happening, I was lying on the stone floor, dieing." Tyson stopped and ran his fingers through his long midnight hair.

"Go on please" Hilary said with an interested look.

"As I lay dieing I was approached by Demon, althrough I didn't know who or what he was at the time. He told me that he could save me, but there's always a price attached. At the time, I didn't have any other choice and I wasn't prepared to die; so I agreed and with that he scooped me up in his arms and told me to sleep, and when I woke up everything will be alright. But that was the only the beginning of it. When I woke up a couple of days later, I was fine and I was gratefull that he helped me, but it was only later during my transformation, that my descision to live, changed my life forever." Tyson paused and sighed; the memories all flooding back to him.

"My transformation was a painful one. I continuously sweated buckets and occasionaly threw up. However, the wings where the worst part of my transformation. While they were being formed my back ached and I never left my bed. I was in constant agony. When my wings sprouted out of my back I was exhausted and glad that it was over.Demon then began teching my how to fly and to control my powers. Those training sessions were as tough as Kai's training sessions. Once I had gained control over my powers I was able to remain in my human form and I vowed to myself that I would never transform into my true form unless I had to. It was when Demon started to become possesive that everything changed. At first I was only allowed out when he was with me, but then he told me that I could only go out in the garden where no one could see me and finally he began going out early and locking all the doors so then I couldn't go out. I realised that Demon wanted me to depend on him and only him. He wanted me for himself. That was when my hatred for him grew and when my hatred grew, Demon became angrier and angrier. I began rebelling against him by sneaking out and I made sure I was back before Demon. However Demon found out and the punishments began. At first he simply beat me up and then he started making sure I stayed in one place all the time, which was usually the bedroom. Eventually, I used my power to free myself and I escaped. By that time the culture, dress and entertainment had changed. I became confused. I began wandering around, hoping that Demon wouldn't find me; it was then when I bumped into Gramps. Gramps, being the kind person he is, took me in as his grandson. I changed my appearance to look 13 and because I didn't know around others, gramps taught me and then he enroled me at Baycity high school. That's all really" concluded Tyson.

Silence filled the room as they let Tyson's story sink in. Just then the door burst open and Kyle came running in closely followed by gramps. Kyle rushed pver to Tyson and sat himself in between Tyson and Kai. When Tyson wasn't looking, Kyle glared at Kai who returned it with his death glare. Kyle squeeked and wrapped his small arms around Tyson, or as much as he could. Tyson turned to look at his son, but then froze in horror when instead of seeing his sons face, all he could see was Demon looking at him. Before he knew what he was doing, he pushed Kyle away from him and left the room. Kai watched as Tyson left; he woundered why Tyson had just pushed his own son away from him. Kai then got up and followed Tyson, leaving the room in deep silence.

Kai soon found Tyson who was currently looking over Kai's bedroom balcony. Kai walked over towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong love?" Kai asked. Tyson sighed and turned to face his lover. Tears poured like raindrops out of his eyes. Kai pulled his lover closer to him, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He wanted to be there for Tyson. Tyson soon pulled away and wriped the tears away.

"Kai how can you look at me after what I've done?" Tyson asked. Kai sighed and kissed him softly on the lips. Tyson soon responded and moaned at Kai's soft touches. They pulled away only because of the lack of oxygen they had. Tyson looked away, but Kai lifted his head so that Tyson had to look at him. Kai smirked at his lover.

"Does that answer your question my angel? I will love you no matter what and I mean that. Your the only one for me" Kai told Tyson before embracing him in another sensational, passionate kiss. When their lips parted, Tyson took Kai's hands and placed them on his round stomach and whispered

"You are my lover, my mate and your the father of my unborn child" and with that, a white light surrounded Tyson and Kai. Kai watched in awe as Tyson's beautiful white wings spread out and closed around them both. When the light disappeared, Tyson slumped and Kai took Tyson into his arms and carried him to the bed, where he placed his sleeping angel on. Kai then left the room, leaving Tyson to get some rest.

However, unknown to him, Demon had been hiding; watching them. Silently, Demon entered the room; his meancing black eyes focused on Tyson's sleeping form. Demon then strode over and lifted Tyson carefully, so then he wouldn't wake up. Quickly, Demon made his escape and flew swiftly away from the Hiwatari Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to the thank the following people who have read and reviewed this story: -

kiotana - I know Demon seems evil but you may find that he's not smirks

spritfox - Thanks for the comments. I myself love twists and turns. I've read a few that are full of them. Looks at MistyEyes Her fic Broken Wings is full of them,. Don't worry Tyson's true form will be revield soon

Grufflump - I figured that you were new and thanks. I hope you will enjoy reading this story and my other works

luvyagal - Your welcome Your stories are great and I really enjoy them so i review them. Like I've put before Demon isn't really evil. Think of him as like Kai in season one...I think I've said too much.

Obsidian Obscurity - I'm glad who think Kyle's cute but to be honest he's a little twisted. He's only cute around Tyson and Demon and only when he wants attention or is plotting something. I think its more of poor Tyson sure I'm putting Kai through hell in a way Steps away from Kai slowly but Tyson's the one giving birth and getting beaten by Demon.

Kaay-chan - Thanks and your stories are great. I really enjoy them Keep up with the good work

FireieGurl - Yea its poor Tyson. I like torturing Tyson backs away from Kai's death glare but I've read loads of stories where its Kai who's tortured Looking at MistyEyes again

KellyQ - I'm glad you like my story and I hope you will continue to read and review.

Return of an Angel

Chapter Five

Groaning, Tyson rubbed his eyes and sat up. Once he was fully awake and alert, he looked around the room and gulped softly. He was fully aware that he was no longer at Kai's mansion, which worried him. He pushed the covers away from his body and placed a hand on his bumb. Slowly he swung his legs and got to his feet. He walked to the door and tried to open it, but soon discovered that it was locked. He backed away when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He heard a click as the door was opened and there stood in the door way was Demon with the doctor standing right behind him.

"Did you sleep well my dear?" Demon asked walking towards Tyson and taking hold of his hand before kissing it sweetly. Tyson looked away from Demon. He hated Demon, so how come Demon didn't see that and just let him go?

"Just leave me alone" Demon chuckled and cupped Tyson's chin and forced him to look at him.

"And risk losing you to that mortal bastard, I don't think so. I was the one who saved your life and I'm the one who owns you. All I want is for you to obey me and you will be better off." Demon told Tyson while wrapping his arms possesively. Tyson shuddered at Demon's touch and pulled out of his embrace, glaring at him coldly.

"My dear Tyson you should glare you know that. It'll ruin your face." Demon said cupping Tyson's chin. Tyson simply ignored him. Demon smirked at him.

"Now be a good boy and let the doctor check you over" Tyson nodded slyly and when the doctor was within striking range Tyson pulled his arm back and punched him squarly on the jaw. The doctor fell to the ground and rubbed his not bruised jaw. Demon chuckled and took hold of Tyson's arm and pulled it back. Tears of pain flowed out of his eyes.

"Now that wasn't a kind thing to do, now was it Tyson?" Demon asked. In response Tyson slammed his foot on Demons. In that instance, Demon let Tyson go and Tyson used this to his advantage and pulled his arm out of Demon's painful grip. He rushed out of the room and was almost at the door when Demon landed in front of him. Tyson fell to the floor and looked angrily at Demon. However, Demon looked even more angry. Demon stomped over to Tyson and pulled him up by his collor.

"Your manners are appaling. You are acting like a pathetic mortal. You keep forgetting your place little one and you annoying me" Demon told him.

"Then why keep coming after me? Why not let me go?" Tyson retorted. Tyson felt his head snap to one side. Tyson placed a hand on his sore cheek.

"You keep forgetting that I won YOU. Only I can love you and only I can have you" Demon shouted before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a locked door.

"Please Demon forgive me, I'll do anything just not that please" pleaded Tyson.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this." Demon stopped and unlocked the door.

"Look please don't do this. I'm sorry" Tyson tried again but it was no use. Before Tyson knew it, he had been pushed through the door and the door was shut and locked. Tyson banged and shouted to be let out before he sighing in defeat. Suddenly pain shot through his stomach. He knew that soon the child inside him would soon be born. Tyson huddled beside a corner and cried to himself.

"Kai I wish you were with me now. You don't know how much I need you" Tyson whispered before he cried himself to sleep.

Kai's mansion

Where is he? Kai wondered. He and the others had looked all over the mansion and still there was no sign of his lover; and that was when it hit him. He knew where he was. Demon, and with that Kai got his coat and grabbed Kyle and stormed out of the mansion leaving the others looking confused.

Authors Note - That it for now. What's gonna happen next? I am sorry that this took so long and I would like to dedicate this story to all my reviewers as well as my friends Laura Whiteford, Simon, Kim Warn, Katryn Tucker and Alex Preston. I hope that you all like this. To find out what happens next read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - See chapter one

Pairing - see chapter one

Rating - M

Warning - see Chapter one

I would like to thank the people who have waited paitently for this update. It took me a while to get this chapter finished. I mean my friend even said she'd kill me if I didn't update. I would like to say as a response to LeVeL27Guitar that I'm not keen on hurting Tyson but I think I am also hurting Kai as well. I promise you that things will improve eventually for Tyson.

Chapter Six

Tyson held his throbing stomach. Kuso this child won't keep still, Tyson cursed to himself. He wrapped an arm around his stomach and he slowly heaved himself towards the locked door. As hard as he could, he banged hoping to catch Demon's attention.

"Please open this door, I need help. Please" Tyson sank to the floor, it was too painful to stand anymore. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down. He wanted someone at least to help him. Even that bastard of a doctor would be better than nothing. The child kicked once more. Tyson winced and rubbed his stomach. He hoped that his child wouldn't be born in this blasted room.

_Kai I need you, our child needs you_

It was at that time that Tyson passed out.

_Kai I need you, our child needs you_

Kai stopped instantly. That last message truly worried him. What if Tyson's hurt? What if he's in trouble? these question's ran through Kai's mind. Kai turned to Kyle and grabbed him by the arms.

"Show me where your father is" He ordered. Kyle shuck his head while glaring at Kai.

"If not for me but for your mother. Your mother needs me so show me where your father is otherwise I'll set Black Dranzer is and believe me he is one spirit who should never be angered" Kai threatened. Kyle throught for a momment. He remembered once a long time ago his mother telling him tales of his adventures with his beyblading team. These stories were kept between Kyle and his mother. There was one story that his mother told him of Black Dranzer being a very evil spirit and caused pain and destruction.

"Well?" Kai asked getting impatient. Kyle turned to Kai, the person his mother truly loved and nodded his head.

"Good choice" Kai told the little boy. Kyle then took Kai's hand and dragged him towards his home.

Tyson I'm coming just hang on just a little bit longer.

Tears were now rolling down Tyson's face. The pain was now almost unbearable. The child kicked constantly and Tyson knew that it would only get worse. He was tiring and the child needed to be delivered soon or there was a strong chance that the child would die. He didn't want to lose his child. He need Kai. Kai was the one he needed to help him.

Kai now stood in front of a large house. He looked at Kyle who nodded as if telling him that they were at the right house. Kai bent down so that he was fave to face with the small boy.

"Now Kyle I want you to go inside and distract your father while I'll go and look for your mother" Kai commanded. Kyle nodded obediently and ran ahead. Kai walked round the house to try and see an entrance. Soon he found a half open window . Smirking, Kai pushed the window further and carefully entered the house. Quietly he looked around, being carefull so then he wouldn't be spotted. He was about to search upstairs when he heard something. He walked towards a smallish door. He tried to open it, but found that it was locked. Damn, he cursed, but he pressed an ear close to the door so then he could listen to see if there was anyone down there.

Tyson held his stomach and gave one final attemp to call for help.

"Please Get me out of here. It hurts so much" Tyson cried out.

Tyson.

Kai had found him, but how to get in? Kai wondered. Suddenly he heard a scream and he started to kick at the door. After five strong kicks he heard the hinges break and with one final kick the now broken door fell fown, revealing Tyson's lying form. Kai's eyes widened. His beautiful Tyson who looked strong was now weak. His skin was pale and sweat rolled down his face. His eyes were closed and the was a puddle mixed of water and blood near his feet. Kai rushed down and held Tyson.

"Come on Tyson wake up. It's me Kai. Please wake up. I love you, I need you. I have so many plans for us and our child" Kai whispered into Tyson's ear.

"Kai...is that you?" Tyson asked weakly. Kai looked down at Tyson's half open eyes. Kai smiled at him.

"Don't give up. I'm here for you my angel" Kai said trying to encouage Tyson.

"I can't Kai. It hurts so much" Tyson replied, giving up.

"Don't you dare give up on our child. I have known you since the BladeBreakers were former and I've NEVER known you to give up, ever and I won't let you start now" Kai ordered. Tyson smilied and nodded. He knew what to do.

Suddenly a white light surrounded Tyson and he floated up. Kai's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. The light then slowly disappeared and Tyson was lowered. When the light finally disappeared, Kai gasped in shock.

Tyson was now wearing a white silk shorts with a white silk tunic top. His midnight blue hair was long. Behind him were beautiful white feather wings. He was beautiful. Tyson then began to fall, but Kai caught him.

"Come Tyson I'm still here. You can do this" when Kai said this Tyson began to breath slowly and began to push.

"That's it Tyson Come on" continued Kai. Tyson pushed again when finally Kai heard a baby's cry. He turned around to see the small baby lying on the clod floor crying. Instantly Kai took of his scarf and wrapped it around the baby. He saw Tyson was awake and was now sitting up.

"Its a girl isn't it?" Tyson asked. Kai's eyes widened and nodded.

How did he know? Kai wondered

_I had a feeling and plus angels have visions of the future_

Kai smiled and handed her over to Tyson.

"What shall we call her?" Kai asked.

"Angel" was all Tyson said.

Just then there was a chuckle and Kai spun round to see Demon standing there. Kai glared at the man who had hurt his Tyson. Tyson looked up before slowly standing.

"Why Takao long time no see" Demon said still chuckling. Kai watched as Tyson's eyes glazed over and he could feel the air in the room pick up.

"Takao you have no chance of defeating me" said Demon. Tyson knew he was right but he wasn't trying to defeat him. Tyson moved his hands and a twister was soon created. With all of his might, Tyson aimed it at Demon, who was thrown back and by the force of the impact, was knocked out. The wind died down.

"Wow" was all Kai said. Tyson smilied.

"Let's go home" Tyson suggested. Tyson then looked down at Angel who giggled before yawning and fainlly going to sleep.

"Yes lets go home" Kai replied, wrapping an arm around Tyson who had transformed back into his former self.

"But tomorrow you must explain about before" Kai continued. Tyson nodded in response and the three of them walked away from Demon and Kyle and walked towards their new life with their daughter Angel and their close friends. Later on would they worry about Demon, but right now they had a daughter and they decided that she would never know of her heritage and Tyson gave up his true form and all of his powers.

Authors Note - Well that's it of Return of an Angel. I'm sorry. It was going to be a few chapters longer but i didn't really want to drag it out. There was be another story and that will come soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review

Kuso- Shit in Japanese


End file.
